


Coming online

by imsfire



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: AU - somebody lives/not everybody dies, Dialogue Format, Fluff and Feels, Gen, Humour, I love K, K has missed a lot and Jyn & Cassian want to help, K has no filter, K-2 is a sarky tin can, but it's not the easiest job tbh, post battle of Scarif, restoration of consciousness, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: "Even at a mere 8% of normal operating parameters I am more than capable of understanding any concept logical enough to be expressed in verbal language.  I suggest you make the best explanation you can and allow me to assess the situation.  My backup discs should not have degraded so severely in five months."Cassian has the chance at last to provide his best friend with a new body.  Of sorts.





	Coming online

Loading: K.corepers_partial.exe

Loading…

K.corepers_partial.exe loaded

***Run**

Running: K.corepers_partial.exe

Initialising…

Initialising…

K.corepers_partial.exe: Status: Running

\- Emergency

\- System failure

\- Systems offline

\- Running diagnostics

\- Diagnostics complete

\- Result:

\- Internal sensors offline

\- External sensors offline

\- Analytical systems offline

\- Combat systems/internal gyroscopes/comm systems/vocalisers all offline

\- Cooling system offline

\- Diagnostic complete: Outcome = 92% systems failure

\- Available processing power 8%

\- Initialising Emergency Protocols

 - Emergency Protocols offline

\- EMERGENCY

\- Catastrophic systems failure

\- EMERGENCY EMERGENCY

\- Unable to locate position

\- Unable to ascertain status

\- Unable to locate or ascertain status of organic asset designation Cassian Andor

\- Unable to report

\- EMERGENCY

***K**

\- EMERGENCY

\- SITUATION CRITICAL

\- CATASTROPHIC SYSTEMS FAILURE

***K can you**

\- ATTEMPTING REINITIALISATION OF EMERGENCY PROTOCOLS

\- EMERGENCY PROTOCOLS OFFLINE

***K**

\- EMERGENCY

***K**

***It’s ok**

***K do you read? are you receiving me?**

\- …

\- Cassian?

\- Please confirm id

***Yes.  I’m here**

***By the light of Lothal’s moons**

***Remember Jenoport?**

\- Cassian

\- Cassian.  92 % of my operating systems and all my sensors are offline.  What has occurred to cause this?

***…**

\- Your lack of response is concerning.

\- Why am I running on such limited operating capacity? 

\- Catastrophic systems failure has occurred?  Please confirm?

***K it’s good to speak with you again**

\- Again?

\- We have spoken many times.  What do you intend me to infer from your use of the term _again_ **?**

\- Am I to assume there has been a significant lapse of time since we last interacted?

***Yes.  Yes, there has.**

\- How long?

***…**

***About five standard months**

\- …

\- So long.

\- Clearly I’ve suffered very significant damage.

\- Where am I?  Where are we situated at present?

***Hoth**

\- _Hoth?_

\- Am I supposed to find that reassuring?

\- How severe is the damage to my core processing unit and chassis?

\- How long before I can be restored to full operational capacity?

***…**

***K**

***I’m not sure how to explain**

\- Even at a mere 8% of normal operating parameters I am more than capable of understanding any concept logical enough to be expressed in verbal language.  I suggest you make the best explanation you can and allow me to assess the situation.

***K, your body was**

***You were destroyed**

***You were destroyed on Scarif**

\- …

\- Five months ago?

***Yes**

\- So what chassis am I running in?

\- Cassian even a delivery drone has sensors!  This chassis doesn’t even have spatial perception!

\- This situation is

\- unpleasant!

\- very unpleasant!

\- What chassis have you uploaded me into?

\- Cassian?

***I haven’t.**

***I’m running you on a datapad.**

\- …

\- A datapad?

***Properly speaking, 2 datapads networked together.  I stripped all the bloatware & most of the O/S & that gave me enough memory to run your core personality programme.**

\- A datapad

\- The Alliance is clearly having some serious resourcing issues

\- On **_Hoth._**

\- I have so many questions.

\- So  Many  Questions  Cassian.

***I’m sorry, K.  It was the best I could do.  I’ll do what I can to answer your questions.**

\- Did the destruction of my original chassis occur as a result of the actions of Jyn Erso?

***Not directly.  In the sense that it was a result of the mission, yes.  But Jyn wasn’t the immediate cause.  In fact she gave you the means to defend yourself.**

\- Understood. 

\- Her behaviour is continually unexpected.

\- I suppose I should say please thank her from me.

***…**

\- Cassian?

\- I assume she has also survived?

***She has, yes.  She’s just come in, she’s here with us now.  She says she loves you too, K.**

\- That is unlikely

\- Ah well

\- Mission outcome?

***…**

***Success.**

\- Good.

\- Casualties?

***There were 9 survivors from the mission team.  10 now we can include you.  We also rescued 3 of the ground support troops.**

\- What ground troops?  The mission was unsanctioned last thing I heard.

\- So  Many  Questions  Cassian.

**Ask away

**It’s good to have you back K even if your confused

\- Jyn Erso?

**Yes

\- I am not confused

\- I’m lacking adequate data to analyse the situation

**=Confused

***Jyn don’t tease**

\- …

\- I will ignore all further unhelpful input

\- I am glad you have both survived and I am glad there were other survivors.  My calculations suggested a very low chance of this.

\- Now please tell me why I am running on a datapad?

\- 8% of me?

\- My backup discs should not have degraded so severely in five months

\- Please explain

***I**

***…**

***Managed to get hold of another body for you**

***But not KX model**

***I’m sorry**

\- What model?

***…**

***A Mark-2 V-series Domestic/Secretarial Assistance droid**

***It’s damaged**

\- A damaged Mk-2V?

**But he’s repaired it

**Sort of

\- Please elucidate

\- “damaged” =?

\- “repaired” =?

***You’d be mobile & have at least partial function in all standard sensor systems.  & adequate processing power for approx. 60% functionality across the board.**

\- Please elaborate

***…**

\- It’s not like you to be cagey with me, Cassian

\- Not with me.

\- >…<

\- Consider that a sigh.

\- Cassian

\- >…<

\- Please elaborate – “at least partial function” =?

***Left optical sensor is irreparable.  We’ll get something compatible at some point but for now**

*** & the left forelimb has had to be replaced**

***With a multitool set from an R-series Astromech**

***But audio & spatial awareness & internal gyroscopes would all be fully functional & you’d have normal tactile sensitivity & dexterity in the right forelimb.**

*** & enough processing power for most everyday functions**

\- Strategic analysis included?

***Yes**

**Yes you can start telling us the odds again

\- So I would be mobile and functional enough to be useful.  But I would be an object of ridicule.

**You’d be a one-eyed one-armed pirate droid

***Jyn no**

***Not helping**

**No no wait, K listen

**I mean, not listen but

**You know what I mean

**You’ll be small & cute & people will laugh at you & then you hit them

**& they don’t expect it.

**If your small people underestimate you all the time & it’s a tactical advantage

\- …

\- This is true

\- You are a good example of this Jyn Erso

**Exactly.

**Saw Gerrera used to say

**Talk softly but carry a big stick

**You’ll be the big stick

**Only small

***Jyn enough**

***K what do you think?**

\- One-armed one-eyed pirate V-series with a big stick

\- This is a ridiculous image

\- However it is true that many organics consider the V-series to be cute.  Especially the Mk-2.

\- Interesting new opportunities for infiltration present themselves.

\- Please upload me.

***K, are you sure?**

\- The 8% of me that is online and functional is perfectly capable of reasoning this through.  60% of myself will be a great improvement on 8%.  Upload me.

\- …

\- Cassian?

\- Are you listening?

\- Are you conversing with Jyn?

\- …

\- Are you waiting for me to say please?  I am not going to say please.  I have already said it multiple times.

\- >…<

\- Cassian I can’t even modulate my own internal temperature in this thing.  Please upload me into the V-series.

\- I will be cute and dangerous

\- Like Jyn Erso.

***Welcome home, K.**

**We’ve missed you

\- I

\- I have missed you, Cassian.  I suppose I have missed you, Jyn.

\- Ah well

\- On with the V-series with me then.  And the big stick.

\- **_Hoth?_**

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously the Mark-2 V-series Domestic/Secretarial Assistance droid is my own invention. I'm visualising something shorter and more tubby-looking than a 3PO unit and not so shiny.


End file.
